Our Fight
by K4RMA
Summary: About an innocent girl who's past holds secrets even she doesn't know and a bad boy who lives a life that nodoby should know about and when they cross paths is it fate or planned?
1. Chapter 1

00/

"Please, just spare their lives." The once proud man begged as he now stood on his knees.

Smirking wickedly, the younger of the two was happy, why? Because he'd never felt more powerful. He had the infamous Uchiyama Shino begging him.

" I'll give you everything" Shino told him not caring anymore about the kingdom the Uchiyama clan had had built with their blood and sweat But only about the two most important people in his life as they lay on the ground, Unconcious and Tied up.

" Everything?"

" Even the very clothes off my back." He whispered. Pride was no longer an issue,his reputation no longer important.

Chuckling Yamashita Tomi was suprised, he could have everything he'd ever wanted in less than a second but he wasn't content.

"Choose!"

" Wakarimasen?" Hiro asked now confused with the devilish expression on Yamashita's face.

" Choose; Your wife or your baby. Only one can leave alive with you."

Wakarimasen - I don't understand


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1.

" Bye bye Mr Park!" I yelled at the Manager before walking away at the end of my shift. I knew he was waving me until i turned the corner. A regular routine to a regular day.

As i walked slowly down the street with my Ipod in my ears and MC Mong's rapping filling my ears. Aiggooo i was so tired another long day at work! My feet ached like mad but at least i had managed to get a few tips today and i couldn't wait to go home and soak for a bit before having to look after appa.

I reached the Allyway to get to our house and entered only to hear a voice. They sounded drunk, turning around to face thier to prove me point they swayed around drunkenly.

"Hey Sweetie ." The first said or more slurred out as he came closer to me.

"Awww She looks so scared, don't worry we're not going to hurt you, Just a little fun!" His friend stated before laughing obviously he was drunk as well. Even if they were still a distance away i could smell the alchol off their breathes and the area around us .

I inched backwards slowly until i felt myself come up against the wall! .

" Hahaha you've got nowhere to go now have you?" The first one laughed before his friend joint in.

I prayed a silent prayer knowing what they would do to me if no one stopped them, not only would i loose my first time but maybe even my life.

"Trust Me you'll enjoy it!" He told me as he now stood directly in front of me.

"Please!" I begged in a whimper. I was scared no doubt about it.

"Awww she's so cute!" The Pig jeered at me. I knew there was no use in begging but i could try again.

" Please, I'll give you everything i have if you don't hurt me!" I pleaded again trying to come up with a compromise.

"But that's not what we want. I'm pretty sure you know what we want!" He told me before winking pathetically at me.

It was no use and as i realised it the tears escaped my eyes. The guy now rested his hand on my breasts before giving them a hard squeeze. As he did 1 tear escaped my eye

" Nice and firm just what i like about you highschool girls!" I was ashamed at myself even though i knew it wasn't my fault and i could feel my face red with a mixture of shame,anger and disgust and fear.

" I want to feel as well!" His friend asked coming closer. Unconciously i immediatly lifted my hands to cover my chest. They sneered at my pathetic atempt and his friend drunkinly smashed the bottle in his hand.

" Let's just do this nice and easy and there's no need for you to get hurt!" He warned and i knew that i was now seriously in danger! Appa i cried out in my mind. I was worried about him, what would he say if he found out what had happened to his only child! Would it not only worsen his condition. So i had to endure it so they would let me get away alive.

I lowered my hands slowly. And closed my eyes as he now started unbottuning my school shirt hurriedly but halfway through he must have got tired and just ripped the rest of the buttons off befor shoving it down my shoulders roughly. And i knew when i my top half was fully revealed as the cold hit my chest immediatly and i had to hold back my urge to shiver.

I could just imagine the two of them staring at my breasts the only thing keeping them from seeing it naked was the flimsy bra in the way. And before i knew it i felt a hand sneak it's way towards my back and unhook it.

I wanted to Scream but what was the use? The emmbarrasment i would have to face if anyone found out and the cut bottle was enough to scare me.

"What Are you doing?" I heard a voice shout out and i was beyond scared at being discovered. If it was the police my appa would have to know! I felt so dirty and scared at the prospect of that happening.

I felt the hand leave my back and off my body alltogether. I knew that the two drunkards were most probably now staring in the direction of whoever it was that had just distracted them.

I opened my eyes to peep at whoever it was but only to see the outline of a tall slender figure i couldn't see the face as it was covered with a hood. I could tell by the way he was dressed that he had to be no older than his early twenties.

" Haahhaah young boy leave us alone can't you see were busy!" One of the drunk pair shouted out, not the slighest bit worried about being caught out by a mere teenager.

" She doesn't seem to be enjoying herself." I heard the dark figure say in a deep husky voice.

" Go away!" The other one yelled now annoyed at the distraction.

" I'm warning you leave her alone or i swear i'll make you regret it." The young boy warned in a scary hiss.

" Is that a threat?" 1 of them asked him before laughing at the stupidity of his threat. It was two against one. What was he going to do they had a weapon and no doubt he didn't really stand a chance. I wanted to warn him, to tell him to run before they injured him, to tell him i'd be alright if he left but i was more than scared to even open my mouth. Beofre i could think anything else his figure rushed towards them at an unbelievable speed and in less than a couple of seconds he was standing directly in front of us. Even though i could not make out the details of his face, i could tell his lips were curled into a smirk and it showed no fear or mercy.

was it just me that smelt the danger radiating around him? For some reason i was no longer worried about his safety but more how much he would injure the two unsuspecting men!

"Wow your fast but hows that going to help you?" They asked sarcastically still not sensing the danger all around them.

"Close your eyes." He turned around and told me and i knew for some reason it was best to listen to him. The two drunkards laughed and made stupid remarks that i was none the less sure they would regret. I did as he asked and didn't peek.

I heards screams and shrieks, punches and snaps. And what seemed like forever was actually only about two minutes.

" You can open your eyes now!" He told me after i heard bodies crash to the ground. And as i peed through my eyelids i saw the two of them laying on the ground lifeless. ARE THEY DEAD? was the first thing that popped into my head.

As if reading my mind he answered " No, just unconcious." He started coming closer to me and it was only then i realised that i was just in my bra and school skirt. I felt my face instantly heat up as i covered myself as best as i could with my arms. I got worried about what he was about to do until i saw him taking off his hoodie. With his head still ducked down i couldn't see his face as he put the hoodie on me. I was about to walk but my legs suddenly buckled but before i could reach the ground i was caught by strong arms and looking up into his face i realised i was probably looking at one of the most handsome men i'd ever seen. His bleached hair falling over an eye,large deer like eyes complimented a perfect nose and not to mention the flawless skin. These were all i remembered before i gave way to the darkness and fainted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2.

" Morning Appa!" I called out enthustiastically as i entered his room the following morning.I tried not to frown when i saw his limp figure laying almost lifeless on the bed.

" I made you beef stew for breakfast." I told him putting down the bowl on the bedside table before going to open the curtains i wanted to say it was a lovely day but the rain that was pouring down heavily would have made it a lie. I sighed thinking about the walk to school in the rain. I walked back over to appa who stared at me intently, smiling at him before leaning over to plump his pillows so he could sit up and eat. I sat on the edge of his bed then picked up his bowl, i laddled a spoonful out blowing it to make it cooler before directing it into his open mouth. I smiled at him once he had swallowed it and ignored the bit that dribbled down his mouth knowing it would upset him if i tried to clean it off. It was funny how appa had been like this for a year or so but yet it still felt like those few months when he had just had the stroke. I had not gotten used to the fact that appa couldn't really do anything for himelf. But he hadn't either.

As i fed him i told him about school and work with overly exaggerated stories i din't include "the incident". How did arrive home? I had no idea but i woke up to find myself in the living room.

After i'd helped him lay down comfortably i went to wash the dishes and eat something myself before getting dressed for school.

I'd had to bring out a brand new school shirt as yesterdays one was ripped and most probably at the moment in the allway where it had been discared. After i had put on my jumper and had my books packed in my school bag i was ready to go.

As i made my way out my bedroom door i smiled at the sight of my " Hero's" jumper drying on my radiator. I wasn't sure how i planned on returning it to him but i just hoped i would be given an oppurtunity to say thank you.

" Appa i'm going now!" I told him entering his room again and putting a glass of water by his bed and pain relief tablets. " Ms Yang will come over in a bit," Ms yang was our next door neighbour when appa had,had his stroke there was no way i could go to school and look after him so when i was about to drop my education Ms Yang had offered to look after him whilst i was at school and work as she had nothing else to do and wanted to keep herself busy since the death of her husband. I was very grateful to her as she was probably the only other person appa got to speak to apart from me. " Have a nice day and make sure to tell her when your hungry!" I said kissing he cheek, i ignored how flat it felt and gave him a smile before rushing towards the door.

"Take care," He whispered and it was barely audible. With a final smile i closed the door and went out the house.

" Yahh! Young Na your late!" My best friend Kwang Haneul joked as she saw me enter the classroom.

" Sorry!" I said as i shook the rain out of my hair before walking towards my seat besides her.

" Aigoo why didn't you bring your umbrella?"

" I was in a rush this morning."

" Hows your appa?" She asked leaning closer so no one could hear her. Nobody in school knew about my Appa other than Haneul and a few teachers, Why? because i didn't need their pity as the girl who didn't have a mother and her father was handicapped.

" He's okay still the same," I informed her trying not to let the sadness show on my face.

" Well tell him i'll come and visit soon!" She said enthustiastically.

"He'll be happy to see you again,"

Before we could carry on any discussion the homeroom bell with mr jung entering at the same time.

" Settle down class, I need to take attendance." He shouted, Mr Jung wasn't a scary teacher so it usually took awhile before people actually listened to his demands. but he seemed to be in a pretty bad mood today . " SHUT UP SO I CAN TAKE ATTENDANCE!" The silence that filled the class was rare but very welcome.

" Well class we've got a new student entering with us today, please make sure you treat him with respect and welcome him fully into the class." Mr Jung told us with a grave face after he'd finished taking attendance.

The quiteness dissapeared with the news,girls everywhere wondering if he was good looking and guys predicting who'd beat him up first. But all of their questions were answered as the door opended to reveal a very familiar good looking face.

" Hero!" I shouted out without even thinking, Was i dreaming?

Everyone in the class quickly turned around to look at me probably wondering if i knew him.

" You have something to say miss Park?"

" No sir, sorry. I was just day dreaming."

" Well please pay attention," He lectured me before turning back to the boy and the rest of the class. " Class i'd like you to welcome Yamashita Keitaro, transfer student from osaka, Japan. I hope you all make him feel very welcome whilst he's here."

The spoken boy just stood there with his hands resting in his sagging trousers, his school shirt unbottoned quite low to reveal a graphic t-shirt underneath. But Mr jung said nothing about it, which was unsual as he was always so strict on uniform but maybe it was because it was his first day?

"Anything you would like to say to the class?" He was answered back with silence. " Okay then please go and take a seat over there." Pointing at the empty desk just one away from me and Haneul.

He made his way over there with 18 pairs of eyes following him, mine included.

" He's so goood looking!"

" Do you think he speaks korean?"

" He looks like a rockstar!"

Were the kind of comments that filled the cafeteria at break. It seemed gossip of the new boy had spread around school like a wild fire with many girls already claiming to be in love with him.

Whilst I on the other hand was so dissapointed. Yamashita Keitaro was nothing like the hero i'd imagined, he was unfriendly ; ignoring everyone that'd tried to make conversation with him. He was also mean, A girl had tried asking for his number earlier on and all he'd done was smirk at her before walking past her as if she wasn't standing there.

" Yah Young Na please don't tell your day dreaming about the new boy as well!" Kang ho complained as he placed himself on our familiar bench.

" Haha Anio, I was thinking about work today."

" Such a money hungry girl." He muttered.

" And your such a food hungry boy!" I laughed as he pulled out 3 bento boxes out of his backpack, No doubt all filled to the brim with food.

" Hey, I'm growing here!" Yeah right, Kang ho was already reaching 6'1, how much taller did he want to get? " Want some?" Pushing his chopsticks toward me. I complied with taking it in my mouth. Why i was so close to Kang ho? simple we were cousins with his appa being my late umma's brother.

Before our conversation could carry on the dining hall was suddenly filled with loud talking and sure enough there Yamashita stood just about to walk out of the door, looking like a model.

" I'll be right back." I told Haneul and Kang ho before quickly rushing through the exit as well. There he stood with his back poised against the wall

"Good afternoon." Bowing at him, I was greeted with silence. " If you don't mind me asking was it you who saved me last night?" I was definatly sure it was him but i just didn't know how to start the conversation.

Once again i was greeted with silence.

" How did i get home last night?" I asked not knowing what else to say.

" Shouldn't you be saying thank you instead of asking questions?" He said speaking for the first time.

EH?

"Ah yes, sorry." I muttered completly confused with this guy." Thank you."

" Forget it i don't need your apology anymore and about how you got home last night, well thats a secret." He told me smirking at the last bit.


End file.
